Lily Mariye
|birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada |family = Boney James |yearsactive = 1982-present }}Lily Mariye (born Lily Hamamura) is an American actress and director best known for her role as Nurse Lily Jarvik in the hit medical drama series ER. Biography Mariye was born Lily Hamamura, on September 25, 1964, in Las Vegas, Nevada. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she graduated from UCLA with a BA degree in Theater Arts. Mariye got her first on-screen role in 1982, when she was cast as Judy for an episode of the CBS drama series Lou Grant. Mariye got her first major recurring role in 1994, when she was first cast as Lily Jarvik, a nurse that was one of six characters to appear in every season of the show, in the hit medical drama series ER. Since then, Mariye has also appeared in TV shows such as Murder in the First, General Hospital, Teen Wolf, NCIS: Los Angeles, Chicago Hope, Melrose Place, Ally McBeal, and Criminal Minds. Recently, Mariye has been focusing on her directing career, having directed episodes for the TV shows Chicago P.D., Just Add Magic, The Fosters, NCIS: Los Angeles, Nashville, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Mariye portrayed Doctor Lee in the Season Ten episode "X". She then went on to direct the Season Thirteen episode "Ex Parte" and Season Fourteen episode "Innocence". Filmography *One Mississippi (2016) - Doctor *Murder in the First (2016) - Beth Crotty *General Hospital (2015) - Madame Bellot *Criminal Minds - "X" (2014) TV episode - Doctor Lee *Teen Wolf - 3 episodes (2014) - Satomi Ito *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Ashley Hong *Shameless (2011) - Malaya *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - Doctor Waldman *ER - 127 episodes (1994-2009) - Nurse Lily Jarvik *American Pie Presents: Band Camp (2005) - Doctor Susan Choi *Judging Amy (2005) - Doctor Clara Kim *Ally McBeal (2002) - Doctor Franklin *Mighty Joe Young (1998) - Ticket Clerk *Chicago Hope (1996) - Kayoko Miyamoto *Melrose Place - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Doctor Fisher *Signs and Wonders - 3 episodes (1995) - Agent Sung *Roseanne and Tom: Behind the Scenes (1994) - Secretary *The New Age (1994) - Sue *The Shadow (1994) - Mrs. Tam *Bob (1993) - Sishu *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) - Ops Officer *Exclusive (1992) - Doctor *Ted & Venus (1991) - Rose *Who's the Boss? (1991) - Nurse *The Doctor (1991) - O.R. Nurse *Switch (1991) - Nurse *China Beach (1989) - Servant *Jake and the Fatman (1989) - Mrs. DeLuca *Murphy Brown (1988) - Secretary #6 *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color - 2 episodes (1986-1988) - Commentator/Teacher #3 *Right to Die (1987) - Unknown Character *American Geisha (1986) - Shizue *St. Elsewhere (1985) - Nurse Sherry Long *Remington Steele (1985) - Teller #1 *Family Ties (1984) - Eleanor *Knots Landing (1982) - Nurse *Fame (1982) - Doctor Chen *The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) - Chicken Ranch Girl *Lou Grant (1982) - Judy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Directors